Return of the Blowhole
by Metallica1147
Summary: This takes place after the ep "Blowhole Strikes Back." After Blowhole's plan failed, Marlene and Brandon  my OC  soon find out about where Blowhole is. So they bring him to the Central Park Zoo for him to star over. Will Blowhole turn good or stay evil?
1. The Aftermath

_Author's Note: Just so you know, I have two OC's I use for my stories and I will use both of them in this story. If you don't know them, go on my profile, I have a Bio for the both of them. Enjoy the story! :D_

**Return of the Blowhole**

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

The very next day after everything that has happen from Dr. Blowhole's new evil plan that backfired on him, everyone one in the zoo pretty much returned to their normal lives. Well, almost everyone. Skipper was still somewhat a little crazy form losing his mind. All of the penguins were trying to snap him out of it.

"When are you going away?" asked Skipper.

"What? Sure you penguins are crazy but I missed this zoo!" said Alex the Lion.

"Why is Skippa still talking to this imagery friend?" asked Private.

"He coo-coo." said Rico.

"No, we just need to get him in the right mind and he will stop talking to imagery friend."

"But wasn't Skipper already talking to people who aren't really there before?" asked Ariana. (A/N: One of my OC's.)

"Hmm, well yes, but not for this long."

Kowalski then gets a rubber glove from Rico, puts it on (even though he has flippers) and starts to slap Skipper.

"Ow! Kowalski what was that for!"

"Do you see any imagery people?"

"No, my team and this annoying huge cat."

"I'm a lion I told you!"

"Just shut up you over grown cat!"

"This is not working," said Kowalski. "We need to think of something else to snap him out of it. But what?"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" said Rico.

Rico then runs over to the otter habitat to get a certain female otter.

_~Otter Habitat~_

"Hmm this snow cones are good huh Marlene?" asked Brandon. (A/N: My other OC.)

"You got that right little bro!" said Marlene. (A/N: Also Brandon and Marlene are brother and sister.)

Just then Rico comes baring in and grabs Marlene.

"Ha-ba-da-gah-ba!" shouted Rico.

"What the? Rico put me down!"

"No!"

Rico then runs to the penguins HQ with Marlene. Brandon then runs after them to see what's going on. All three of them arrived in the HQ with the otters still having their snow cones in their paws.

"What's going on here?" demanded Marlene.

"Well we kind of need you help getting Skipper back in his right mind." said Kowalski.

"I said shut up you stupid over grown cat!" yelled Skipper.

"Uhhh, he looks fine to me."

"But he's not Marlene, as Skipper's girlfriend we hope you can get his right mind back." (A/N: Yeah and also, I made Skipper and Marlene boyfriend and girlfriend in my stories. X3)

"Well okay, I'll do my best."

Marlene then goes up to Skipper who is still arguing with Alex.

"Skipper?"

*Skipper looks at Marlene.*

"Ohhh pretty otter."

"Heh, well at lease he still likes me."

"You remember me right?"

"Yeah your Marlene, my…uhh, boyfriend?"

"Do I even look like a boy?"

"Uhh…is that a trick question?"

"Ugh! No, I'm your girlfriend Skipper!"

"Wait why would you be my girlfriend? You're an otter and I'm a penguin."

"I know, but we love each other, and that's what matters."

"Yeah, it's starting to come back to me. What's that in your paw?"

"A snow cone."

"May I have a taste?"

"Sure!"

Marlene hands Skipper the snow cone and Skipper begins to lick it. Skipper had a big smile on his face once he took that first lick. He remembers the taste of a snow cone and it was good. Just then Skipper remembered everything!

"Hey! I remember now! Marlene, you're my girlfriend! Kowalski, Rico, Private, Ariana, you guys and one girl are my team! Brandon, the annoying yet nice mammal! And I'm in charge of keeping this zoo safe from bad guys like Dr, Blowhole!"

"Hey speaking of Blowhole, what happen to him?" asked Brandon.

"Oh we took away his memory and send him back to Coney Island. He's now back in the zoo he was in before and performing for the humans."

"But isn't that the reason why he turned evil in the first place?" asked Marlene.

"Yeah, well that's what he gets for trying to take over the world!"

"Skipper, don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Harsh? Marlene he erased my memory, try to take over the zoo and the world! And he's evil! How can you think that's harsh?"

"Well, he never liked performing for humans, and that's what made him evil. But maybe if he was to come to our zoo and be more free, he might not be evil."

"Oh come on, open your eyes Marlene! Dr. Blowhole was always evil! And nothing has changed."

"But Skipper-"

"No buts Marlene! Now I need to resume my training with the team. I'll see you later dollface."

Skipper then gives Marlene a peck on the cheek and the otter return to their habitat. Once Marlene and Brandon got back, they started to talk.

"Man I got to say, even though Blowhole is evil, its got to suck for him to right in the place where he turned evil." said Marlene.

"I know, I wish there was something we could do." said Brandon.

"Well…I might have an idea."

"What is it?"

"We could…go to Coney Island and bring Blowhole to the zoo."

"By ourselves? How are we going to do that?"

"Well didn't Ariana showed you some of the penguin's moves?"

"How did you know that? Ariana and I had to keep that a secret!"

"I watched you guys training the other day."

"Oh, well maybe we could. After all is we could take a subway and it won't be far. But what about you going wild when you leave the zoo?"

"Skipper helped me control it, so I can leave the zoo now actually."

"Alright…later tonight will leave when everyone is asleep. But is this a good idea? Blowhole still could be evil."

"But if he's not, it won't be right to leave him there. We must bring him to our zoo so he won't turn evil again."

"Okay Marlene, we'll do it."

They had the plan made, they knew what their were going to do. Later that night, around midnight, both Brandon and Marlene left the zoo and made their way to Coney Island. They didn't know how long it would take them, but they didn't care, they want to make sure Dr. Blowhole could see things different and won't turn evil again.


	2. I'm on My Way

**Chapter 2: I'm on My Way**

Later that night Brandon and Marlene left the zoo when everyone was asleep. They made not one noise while leaving to make sure no one woke up. They had left the zoo and made their way. However, Brandon and Marlene had trouble getting to Coney Island. They were so used to being with the penguins when they were outside the zoo, but this time they were on their own.

"Which one is the subway?" asked Brandon.

"Brandon, I think their both the subway." said Marlene.

"No! One say Subway A, the other says Subway B! And their both on opposite sides of the street. One could be the wrong Subway!"

"But their all the same route."

"That's what they want you to think!"

"Have you been hanging out with Skipper?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well don't worry Marlene, I know how to pick a subway in a way that is so hard, so un-expecting, that not even Kowalski would know how to pick this way!…Enny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a penguin by its tows, if he blows up let him go, enny, meeny, miny, moe. I don't know which subway to take so I will just pick you!"

*He points to Subway B.*

"Subway B it is!" said Brandon.

"Alright, let's just go already." said Marlene.

The otters then went in the subway, got in the subway train and made their way to Coney Island. They had to hide though; they couldn't risk being seen by any humans. The train ride didn't last very long; it was only two stops away from where they were.

_Now arriving, at Coney Island._

"That's our stop." said Marlene.

"Then lets go." said Brandon.

Marlene and Brandon ran off the subway, still trying not to get seen by any humans. They got out of the subway station, and Coney Island was just straight ahead. It was closed but they were still able to slide in.

"Alright we're here, now where could Blowhole be?" asked Brandon.

"Maybe he's over at that water tank with the giant sign above it that says 'Flippy the Dolphin.'" said Marlene

"Oh, how did I miss that?"

"Just come on Brandon!"

Marlene then grabs Brandon's arm and runs to the water tank. Inside they found a dolphin with a blue mechanical eye that was sleeping. It was Dr. Blowhole.

"He's sleeping, should we wake him up?" asked Marlene.

"Well how else will we get him out of the zoo, Marlene?" asked Brandon.

"I was just asking, would be rude to wake him up."

"Yeah but we have to, don't worry I'll wake him up real gently…WAKE UP YOU SLEEPING DOLHINE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Gah! Who's there?" asked Blowhole.

"Hi Blowhole!"

"Blowhole? My name is Flippy. And who are you?"

"My name is Brandon, and this is my older sister Marlene. We're here to take you away from this place and take you to a better place!"

"Really? Oh thank you guys so much! I hate here, the humans are just so mean to me, and disrespect me!"

"What did they do to you?" asked Marlene.

"It was earlier today."

_~Earlier in the day~_

"And now for his grand finale, Flippy the Dolphin will jump though the Ring of Fire!" said the zoo keeper.

But Blowhole didn't want to jump though the Ring of Fire. He refused to do it.

"I said Flippy the Dolphin will jump though the Ring of Fire!"

Blowhole still refuses to jump though the Ring of Fire. The zookeeper then got a big stick and starts to poke Blowhole with it. But Blowhole still refused to jump!

"Jump you stupid dolphin!"

The zookeeper stared to hit Blowhole with the stick and Blowhole was getting hurt. He would keep hitting him over and over again till he jumped. Blowhole couldn't take it so he jumped though the Ring of Fire just to get it over with. But Blowhole wasn't ready to jump; he just jumped and overshot the jump. He went to low; his tail hit the fire and went so fast he flew out of his tank and his tail was on fire. Blowhole was in pain, trying to get to his water tank to the fire can be put out, but instead of the humans helping him, they just laughed. Blowhole finally was able to get back in his water tank the fire was out. But everyone was still laughing which made Blowhole angry.

_~End of flashback~_

"Oh my god, Blowhole I'm so sorry that happen to you!" said Marlene while she gave him a hug.

"What are you doing?" asked Blowhole.

"I'm giving you a hug."

"Why?"

"Because what those humans did to you was wrong and you didn't deserve it!"

"And that is why I plan to get revenge on them!"

"Revenge? Blowhole no, revenge is not the answer!" said Brandon.

"But I refuse to be here and take crap from them everyday!"

"But this is why we're here, we want to take you away from this place and take you to our zoo! It's a better place there and you will be taken better care of!"

"How can I believe you?"

"Marlene and I left our zoo and came all the way here for you by ourselves! Why else would two little otters come all this way just to save a dolphin?"

"You…may have a point. Alright, I'll go with you, leave this horrible place behind and just forget about."

"Thank you, now come on lets get out of here."

Blowhole then got out of his tank and fallowed Brandon and Marlene. They got in a truck they found outside, got in and hot wired it.

"Wait, who's going to drive?" asked Blowhole.

"You are." said Marlene.

"Me? I don't know how to drive, and I don't have feet!"

"Well that's why Brandon will work the peddles while you steer, and I'll give directions."

"I'm not so sure about this."

"Don't worry dude, I'll make sure I won't be speeding." said Brandon.

"Well okay, are we ready to go?"

"Almost, we just need to find the right song before we drive."

"Brandon is this really a good time for music?" asked Marlene.

"It's always a good time for music, Marlene! Let's see what CD's this truck has."

Brandon then looks around for CD's, but only found one and it only had one song. However, it was a song Brandon knew.

"Awesome! I love this song and I have it stuck in my head! This will work!"

Brandon put in the CD the played the one and only track it had. The song was "On My Way" by a new band he found the other day called KayGeBe. The song then stared to play and Blowhole and the otters stared to drive.

"Blowhole! Sing this song with me!"

"I don't even know this song."

"Don't worry man; you will learn the lyrics of this song even if this is your first time listing. I'll start signing."

Brandon then begins to sing the song.

_Right…Right…_

_I had dreams but I lost those-(break)_

_On my knees at the cross roads,Breathin' out the pot smoke,_

_What I need I do not know-(break)_

_And I've got no,Direction, letting go, forgetting gets to Cost so,f*cking much so f*ck the clutch touch the pedal __I'm revving hard,The wound may of healed but for real I'll be forever scared, N I've sat at every bar and drank n drank till every part,Of me was numb except my heart can't f*kin' seem to ever start,-To loose the feeling-bruised an hardly healing,_

_Only knowing threes no opiate that can Truly mask the feeling,But they say its not the smiles but the pain That makes you,In that case, brace yourselves I'm about to take you,Back to breaking mirrors 13 cursed with bad acne,My doctor packed me on roaccutane sat back an trapped me,_

_In a world of depression, shrink sessions unhappy-,Nuss plus my aggression pushed everyone back-the,Reason for bleeding even If I didn't néed em,But The cost of the loss of um, bankrupt my feelings,Now My art is catharsis, see it's easy to be revealing,But Its The hardest thing to be parting with secrets that kept me breathing_,

_Tonight its gettin' so damn- cold,I'm here Freezing on Cam-den Road,Let it go they say it's just what fate- chose,But at the end of the day what do they know, cause_

Just then Blowhole started to sing. (A/N: Okay just so no one gets confused. For the rest of the song when part of the lyrics are in quotes like "( )" that means Brandon is singing, when it's not in quotes, Blowhole is singing.)

_I… _

_(A-a-ammmmm)_

_I'm on way back, my way back home,_

_(Hooooooooooooome.) __And when I fell apart, it let me grow,_

_(I'm on my waaaaaaaay baaaaaaaack) This isn't what I wanted, but I guess it's what I need,_

_(Hooooooooooo-ooommmme)So I'm on my way back, my way back to -_

_(I'm on my waaaaaaaay baaaaaaack)_

_I'm on way back, my way back home,_

_(Hoooooooooooooome.)And when I fell apart, it let me grow,_

_(I'm on my waaaaaaaay baaaaaaaack)This isn't what I wanted, but I guess it's what I need,_

_(Hooooooooooo-ooommmme)So I'm on my way back, my way back to -me. _

_(I'm on my waaaaaaaay baaaaaaack)_

_(Hooooo-ooomeee)_

"I'll take it from here, Brandon!" said Blowhole.

And so he did, Blowhole started singing the rest of the song, even if it was his first time listing to this song.

_I was only 17 when the water was getting deep,Drowning in the dreams I'd never reach until I sleep,From my arms wide open to hearts I'd broken,She had broken mine for the ninth time, I know in,Nuneaton town you'd get beaten down,But what I'm feelin now is even deeper down,Out into the blue but I'm now without you,_

_Without an ounce of hope ill smoke an ounce or two,it's what I'm bound to do since you left me in the deep end,Held my breath wished for death. But My heart kept beatin','N now I'm Kneelin in the dirt, heavy headed feelin dead inside,Every pressure pushing down on me, so you see now why I'm getting high,But It's now or never, an it's evident that never leads to nothin,Rushing, pushing harder f*ck the part a me that wants to f*ckin,Give in...It's hard but I'm gunna make it through,make it to, a place I ain't stuck loving and hating you,Cause baby loosing you was the hardest thing I've ever been through,_

_But now your just a scar on a shredded heart I haven't seen you,For months, months of alcohol blackouts, that's bout,Half of it, it's hard the quit the only sh*t that blocks the crap ladies and gentlemen I'm back in my element,It was a hell of a ride, but I won't die ,for the hell of it,And I'll be yellin that from every rooftop and sky scrape-Hitch hikin on highways. - I'm on my way, home. _

_I didn't think I'd trip but I fell face first,From grace, straight down fast Till I taste dirt,I found, the path but didn't know the way cause,I was lost back then and still today but, look_

_I… _

_(A-a-ammmmm)_

_I'm on way back, my way back home,_

_(Hooooooooooooome.)And when I fell apart, it let me grow,_

_(I'm on my waaaaaaaay baaaaaaaack)This isn't what I wanted, but I guess it's what I need,_

_(Hooooooooooo-ooommmme)So I'm on my way back, my way back to - _

_(I'm on my waaaaaaaay baaaaaaack)_

_I'm on way back, my way back home,_

_(Hoooooooooooooome.)And when I fell apart, it let me grow,_

_(I'm on my waaaaaaaay baaaaaaaack)This isn't what I wanted, but I guess it's what I need,_

_(Hooooooooooo-ooommmme)So I'm on my way back, my way back to - _

_(I'm on my waaaaaaaay baaaaaaack)_

_I'm on way back, my way back home,_

_(Hooooooooooooome.)And when I fell apart, it let me grow,_

_(I'm on my waaaaaaaay baaaaaaaack)This isn't what I wanted, but I guess it's what I need,_

_(Hooooooooooo-ooommmme)So I'm on my way back, my way back to -me. _

_(I'm on my waaaaaaaay baaaaaaack)_

_I'm on way back, my way back home,_

_(Hoooooooooooooome.)And when I fell apart, it let me grow,_

_(I'm on my waaaaaaaay baaaaaaaack)This isn't what I wanted, but I guess it's what I need,_

_(Hooooooooooo-ooommmme)So I'm on my way back, my way back to -me. _

_(I'm on my waaaaaaaay baaaaaaack)_

_(Hooooo-ooomeee)_

_~End of song~_

"Dude! Blowhole that was awesome!" said Brandon.

"It was, wasn't it?" asked Blowhole with a smirk on his face.

"You have such a great voice!" said Marlene.

"Why thank you. Is that the zoo?"

"Yup, we're here alright. Blowhole, welcome to the Central Park Zoo!"

_Author's Note: They made it! YAY! Now before you review, I want to say all the credit of this song goes to the band KayGeBe. They play awesome music and I suggest you listen to the song from this chapter. Its call "On My Way." See you guys in the next chapter! :D_


	3. Reaction

**Chapter 3: Reaction**

The next morning Brandon and Marlene woke up from their late night mission last night. They were very tired when they got back to the zoo, but were happy that they were successful on their mission. Both otters got up from their rock bed, both yawning and stretching.

"Good morning little bro." said Marlene.

"You just love calling me that huh?" asked Brandon.

"Yes I do, little bro. Hehe!"

"I still can't believe your older then me and yet I'm bigger then you."

"Don't rub it in. How do you think Blowhole slept?"

"I'm guessing fine. But was it really a good idea to just put him in the dolphin habitat without letting Doris know?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure Doris will be fine with it."

_~Dolphin habitat~_

Doris wakes up from sleeping, to see that Dr. Blowhole is sleeping right across from her.

"AHHH! Dr. Blowhole!" yelled Doris.

Blowhole then wakes up to see what's going on.

"AHHH! What's going on?" asked Blowhole.

"AHHH! Dr. Blowhole is in my habitat and he has no idea what's going on!"

"AHHH! Who's Dr. Blowhole?"

"AHHH! You are!"

"AHHH! No I'm not and why are we yelling?"

"AHHH! Because you're evil!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You tried to take over the zoo a few days ago!"

"I did?"

"Yes! Don't you remember?"

"No…"

Brandon and Marlene soon hear all the yelling and so see what's going on.

"What's with all the yelling?" asked Brandon.

"Dr. Blowhole is in my habitat and he has no idea what's going on!" said Doris.

"I told you we should have told Doris first, Marlene."

"Sorry Doris, but Blowhole is on the path of good now!" said Marlene

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I mean if was still evil, wouldn't he of done something to you by now?"

"You have a point there Marlene."

"Yeah, don't worry Doris. He's a good guy now!"

"If you say so. Do the penguins know about this?"

"No, but we were going to tell them."

"Well good luck with that."

"Thanks, come on Blowhole lets go. We need to introduce you to some penguins."

"Okay Marlene!" said Blowhole.

So Blowhole fallowed Marlene and Brandon to the penguins' HQ. Both otters were worried about what would the penguins, especial Skipper, would think of them bring Dr. Blowhole to live in the Central Park Zoo. Marlene then knocks on the penguins' door.

"Skipper, can I ask you something?" asked Marlene.

"What is it Marlene?" asked Skipper.

"Um, last night Brandon and I left the zoo to save an animal and brought him to our zoo and I was wondering if you would like to meet him?"

"You and Brandon went on a mission with me or any of the other penguins?"

"Yeah, I did."

"First of all I must say I'm proud of you, and secondly who is this new animal to the zoo?"

"Now first you got to promise me you won't flip out. Promise?"

"I promise Marlene."

"Brandon, would you like to do the honors?"

"Penguins, I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the zoo, the most awesome dolphin ever, Dr. Blowhole!" said Brandon.

"Hello, Pen-gu-ins. Did I say that right?" asked Blowhole.

"Dr. Blowhole! Team, attack!"

All of the penguins jump on Blowhole and start to punch him.

"Ow! Why are you pen-gu-ins punching me?"

"Because you're evil!" said Skipper.

"I'm not evil! Why is everyone calling me evil?"

"Marlene! Why did you bring Blowhole to our zoo?"

"Skipper he had memory erased remember? He doesn't remember being evil and this can be a fresh start for him. Being on the path of good."

"Can't you see he's trying to trick you? He's still evil I know it!"

"But Skippy-"

"Skipper."

"Skipper, I have no idea what you may be talking about. I have no memory of being evil, but I do promise you if I was evil before I'm not anymore."

"Hmmm…"

"Please Skipper, I beg you. Give me a chance to prove myself I'm a good guy now!"

"Alright Blowhole, I'll give you ONE chance! If you mess this up, you won't be allowed back in this zoo ever again!"

"Thank you Skipper. I promise I won't disappoint you."

"If you say so Blowhole, but I will have my eye on you!"

"Thank you Skipper!" both Brandon and Marlene said while giving Skipper a hug.

"Yeah, yeah don't mention it, and he's your responsibly you two!"

"Don't worry Skipper, Marlene and I got this!"

"Yeah Skipper, we got this."

"Alright, now leave us, we have a very busy day today."

Marlene, Brandon, and Blowhole left the penguins' HQ and went back to their habitat. Blowhole was now accepted in the zoo, and now he just needs to stay good so he can stay in the zoo.


	4. Getting Used to the Changes

**Chapter 4: Getting Used to the Changes**

Blowhole was now living in the zoo, and he was staying at the dolphin habitat with Doris the Dolphin. But Blowhole wanted to spend some time with his new otter friends Brandon and Marlene at their habitat.

"So do you like the zoo so far, Blowhole?" asked Marlene.

"I really like it here a lot!" said Blowhole.

"That's good and sorry the penguins where beating you up when you meant them." said Brandon.

"It's ok, but are those pen-gu-ins always that crazy?"

"Well not always…well, then again yeah there always that crazy."

"I can see why because I can see Skipper looking this way with a pair of binoculars."

"What the?"

Brandon and Marlene look over to the penguins' habitat and see Skipper spying on Blowhole.

"Skipper! Are you spying on Blowhole?" asked Marlene.

"Uhhh…No I'm checking you're pluming."

"Oh that's good because we have been having a problem with that." said Brandon.

"Brandon."

"Yes Marlene?"

"Zoo habitats don't have pluming."

"We don't?"

"No."

"Ohhh…then in that case I suggest you don't swim in the water for a while."

"I'm getting out!" Blowhole said while getting out of the water.

"Gross Brandon. Well anyways why are you spying on Blowhole, Skipper?"

"I don't trust that dolphin! He has evil written all over him."

"I do, where? I don't see it on myself."

"Ugh, I just don't trust you!"

"But what's so evil about me?"

"Well for one that blue thing that's covering your eye."

"Oh yeah. I really don't remember why that's on."

"Well I'm going to take it off to see why you have it-" *Skipper takes off Blowhole's blue mechanical eye.* "AHHHH! Fish and chips! What the French toast? The horror! THE HORROR!" *He puts his eye back on.* "Okay lets never do that again and that is one evil eye!"

"Come on Skipper, I can prove that I'm no longer evil! What can I do to prove it?"

"Leave the zoo and never come back."

"Other then that. Was something that I was known for that was evil but I could use for good?"

"No nothing!"

"Come on Skipper, give Blowhole a chance." said Marlene.

"No!"

"Please Skipper, for me?"

Marlene then gets all close to Skipper's face, all sad eyes and puppy dog face. The one thing that makes Skipper blush.

"O-okay fine, I'll give Blowhole a chance to prove himself that he's a good guy now."

"Thank you Skipper."

"Come inside the HQ Blowhole."

"Alright Skipper."

Blowhole fallowed Skipper to the HQ. They of course had to use the big door since Blowhole was too big to fit in the fishbowl hole.

"Alright Blowhole, before you were an evil super genius, but know your going to use that big brain for good."

"How big is my brain?"

"You said it was bigger then my whole body."

"Wow! You are one fat penguin, I must be super smart!"

"Yes you are and it's not fat, it all muscle!"

"I don't know," *Blowhole pokes his stomach.* "Pretty soft for body muscle."

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes, go on with what you were saying."

"Right, well you're going to use that big brain for good by helping Kowalski in his lab."

"Okay sounds good!"

"Kowalski is in his lab right now, it's just though that door right there. Just tell him I said for you to help him out."

Blowhole goes into Kowalski's lab to help out.

"Hello there pen-gu-in. Skipper told me to help you out."

"Alright then, first we are going to test out my new invention."

"Okay what does it do?"

"I have no idea, so I'm going to test it and find out."

"Is that even safe?"

"There is a two percent chance that it is safe, but those are odds that Skipper can live with so let's test it out!"

Kowalski pulls out a giant ray gun and aims it at Blowhole. He shoots it and when it hits Blowhole. Then Blowhole grows a second head.

"Huh. It appears this invention makes someone grow a second head."

"Make this second head go away!"

"But why? You're so handsome," said Blowhole's second head.

"And it appears the second head is attractive to himself. Creepy. Just stay still Blowhole."

Kowalski shoots Blowhole again but it ended up him growing a third head.

"Well that didn't work."

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" said Blowhole's third head.

"Hm, the third head feels angry."

"Gets these heads off me!" said Blowhole.

"You want to make out?" asked Blowhole's second head.

"No! Kowalski!"

"Okay let me try again."

Kowalski shoots him again and all the heads go away.

"Much better." said Blowhole.

"Want to test more inventions?

"Uhh, I think I'll pass haha. How about I help you work on a new invention?"

"Sounds good to me."

Skipper was peeking though the door to see how Blowhole was doing. He was better then he thought.

"Well would look at that? Blowhole and Kowalski are actually getting along. Maybe I was wrong about him, maybe he really did turn good."

However, we now go to a certain zoo in New Jersey, a zoo called Hoboken.

_~Hoboken Zoo~_

A certain puffin is sneaking around the zoo. It was Hans! Hans went back to the zoo to break out some certain animals. Hans breaks the lock in Savio's cage; he gets Clemson for his habitat, breaks out of the zoo and starts to talk to them.

"Gentlemen, I have broken you out of Hoboken Zoo for a reason. To get revenge on those penguins!"

"So a new revenge huh? I will very much enjoy eating them all." said Savio.

"And I will enjoy getting payback and taking out that stupid lemur so I can be the king!"

"Yes, now Dr. Blowhole has failed in his last plan and lost his memory. As of now I don't know of his whereabouts. But, I have mange to recruit his lobster army; together we will get revenge on the penguins and continue what Blowhole had in mind. And that's to take over the world!"

Hans, Clemson, and Savio all had a evil grim on their faces and began to laugh very evilly. Three of the most evil animals have now made a very evil alliance. And now that they are working together and have Dr, Blowhole's lobster army, there is no telling what could happen.


	5. New Girl

**Chapter 5: New Girl**

Though out his time in the zoo, Dr. Blowhole has really proven to himself and everyone else in the zoo that he has changed his ways. Even Skipper was convinced that Blowhole turned good, even though he still had a sharp eye on him everyday just to make sure. As for Blowhole he loved his new friends, including the otters, Brandon and Marlene. His best friends in the zoo.

"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" said Blowhole.

Yes Blowhole was playing hide and seek with Brandon and Marlene and have fun while doing it! Brandon was hiding in bush in the otter habitat, and Marlene was hiding underwater in the otter habitat. Which was a bad idea since Blowhole was counting in the water, and he then spotted Marlene and pulls her out.

"Found you!"

"Aw man, why did I hide underwater?" Marlene asked herself.

"I don't know why you did? Haha!"

"I don't know haha. Lets go find Brandon now."

Blowhole and Marlene got out of the water and went to go find Brandon. Brandon was quiet like a mouse, not making one sound. If he was any quieter he could be an otter ninja!

"Ohhh Brandon, come out, come out, wherever you are." said Blowhole.

"Come out little bro, otherwise I'm going to tickle you!" said Marlene.

"No you won't." Brandon said quietly.

"You heard that, Blowhole?"

"Oh yes, Marlene, I believe I did."

Blowhole reaches into the bush and pulls out Brandon who is now covered in leaves.

"Found you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Marlene you better not tickle me!"

"Awww, but it's so fun because you're so ticklish!"

"No! You start with the shunting up now!"

"Where are you ticklish, Brandon?" asked Blowhole.

"I'm not saying a word!"

"He's very ticklish in his belly."

"Marlene!"

Blowhole and Marlene then start to tickle Brandon. Brandon was just bursting out laughing, he's very ticklish in his belly is seems. But while that was going on, a loud splash in the dolphin habitat. It was a giant crate was in the water tank.

"What was that?" asked Marlene.

"Sound like it came from the dolphin habitat. Come on, lets check it out." said Brandon.

Blowhole and the otters head over to the dolphin habitat to see what made the noise. When they got their, they laid their eyes on the crate.

"What's that?" asked Blowhole.

"It's a Whatcha-ma-call-it!" said Brandon.

"A Whatcha-ma-call-it?" asked Marlene.

"Yeah! The new word I made up for things that I don't know what they are!"

"Look more like a crate."

"Silly, Marlene, don't question the power of my word making uppers."

"Uppers?"

"Yes uppers, the new word I just made up just now!"

"Riiight."

"I think we should open it." said Blowhole.

"I say we open it as well!" said Brandon.

"Well stop talking and help me open it."

Blowhole and the otters went to open the crate, but struggled to get it open. After what seemed like forever they finally got the crate to open, they finally opened it and out came a female dolphin with a black rose on her head.

"Hello there," said the female dolphin. "My name is Nori."

"Hi, I'm Marlene!"

"And I'm Brandon"

"Uhhhh….uhhhh….uhhhhh." said Blowhole.

Blowhole had a weird look on his face; it was the face of love. Blowhole has fallen in love with the new dolphin!

"Umm, is he okay?" asked Nori.

"Who Blowhole? Yeah he's fine."

"Brandon, I don't think he is."

"Nonsense! Just look at that face, the face of a…uhh…Mr. Dolphin, thing!"

"You just love saying random words today huh?"

"Yes I do, Marlene, yes I do!"

"So is he okay or not?" asked Nori.

"I'm not sure, will you excuse us for a moment?" asked Marlene.

"Sure thing."

Marlene and Brandon took Blowhole out of the habitat to talk to him to see what's going on.

"Blowhole, what's wrong?" asked Marlene.

"Marlene, Brandon…I think I'm in love with Nori."

"Dude! You got to ask her out then!"

"What? No, no, I couldn't!"

"Yes you could! You have to ask her out, man!"

"But I'm nervous."

"Just introduce yourself and ask her out. It's easy as that."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me Blowhole, the worse she could say is no. What do you got to lose?" asked Marlene.

"Well…Alright I'll ask her out."

Blowhole then went back into the dolphin habitat to ask Nori out.

"Um, hi, my name is Blowhole."

"Hi, I'm Nori."

"Heh, well I know we just meant and all but I was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime?"

"Well…you are cute, sure I would love to go on a date with you."

"Great! How's tonight?"

"Tonight shall be great!"

"Awesome. I'll see you then."

Blowhole went back to Brandon and Marlene to tell them the good news.

"Guys! She said yes, I got a date!"

"That's great!" said Brandon.

"I'm so happy for you, Blowhole!" said Marlene.

"Thank you guys! Can you help me get ready for my date tonight?"

"Sure! Come on back to our habitat and we will help you out!"

Blowhole fallowed the otters to their habitat to get him ready for his date with Nori. He was so excited, and couldn't be happier. Made new friends and got a date! So far life is good for the no longer evil, Dr. Blowhole.


	6. The Date

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait everyone. School and family issues are holding me back from writing this story. But I at lease I'm working on this when I can! Sorry everyone. Thos story will go on._

**Chapter 6: The Date**

Later that night Blowhole was almost ready for his date with Nori. Both Brandon and Marlene was helping him getting ready.

"So am I finally ready for me date?" asked Blowhole.

"Almost," said Marlene, "Just one more thing."

"And what might that be?"

"A black rose for Nori." said Brandon.

"What happen to the red rose?"

"Red roses are so overrated, Marlene, its all about black!"

"Fine, give this black rose to Nori when you see her okay, Blowy?"

"I will do so Marlene!"

"Haha, Blowy, it sounds funny."

"Shut up Brandon, good luck in your date!"

"Where am I dating her again?"

"Right outside the cave, so we will be around in case you need some help."

"Okay, thank you guys for all your help! And I just want to say thank you for all you have done for me. I mean getting me out of Coney Island, bring me to this better zoo, making new friends, meet a nice girl, and find my best friends. I love you guys."

"And we love you too Blowhole."

Blowhole then left the otter cave and went to go meet Nori for their date. He waited for Nori right outside the otter cave and just waited. He was nervous, never been on a date before (or at lease doesn't remember being on a date before.) She then comes over to the otter habitat and looking very beautiful.

"Hi Blowhole." said Nori.

"Hi Nori, you look very pretty tonight." said Blowhole.

"Thanks and you look good yourself as well."

"Heh, why thank you, and here is a black rose for you."

"Aww, thanks Blowhole! How did you know black was my favorite color?"

"Lucky guess haha."

Nori puts the black rose on her head and just smiles at Blowhole, but Blowhole just stared back.

"So are we going to start our date or just start at each other all night?"

"Oh sorry! Sure lets start our date."

Blowhole and Nori go over to the table that Brandon and Marlene has set up for them. There was fresh fish on the table, all of it smelled good (to a dolphin anyway.) They both start eating the fish, and Blowhole just stares at Nori still.

"You just love starting at me don't you?" asked Nori.

"Oh uhh, sorry." said Blowhole.

"Its okay, so tell me about yourself."

"Umm, my name is Blowhole."

"Well I know that silly, I meant tell me stuff your into."

But how Blowhole do that? He lost his memory, and even if he did remember how could he tell his date that he was a evil super genius dolphin who tried to take over the world?

"Well?"

"Um, well I like science."

"Ohhh, a little smarty pants are you?"

"Huh? I don't where pants."

"Hehe, I know! So you like science huh, what kind of inventions did you make?"

"I don't really remember any, but I helped that one penguin testing inventions."

"Oh sounds cool!"

"And speaking of penguins, is that them over there?"

Nori turns around and they see the penguins spying on them. Brandon and Marlene come out of their cave to see what's going on.

"Skipper!" yelled Marlene.

"Uh oh, boys, and Ariana, our cover is blown!" said Skipper.

"Must you always say myself by itself?" asked Ariana.

"What, are you saying you're a boy?"

"Well no, but-"

"I rest my case, but our cover is blown!"

"Skipper why are you even spying on Blowhole and Nori? I thought you believe that Blowhole is good again!"

"I do, but Nori could be a spy!"

"You must be kidding me."

"I kid you not Marlene!"

"I'm not a spy." said Nori.

"Sure your not, SPY!"

"Skipper, get your cute fat butt out of here!"

"Fat? Marlene, my butt is all muscle!"

"That's creepy." said Brandon.

"Coming from a mammal that has a skinny fat butt."

"That makes no sense whatsoever!"

"It doesn't have too!"

"Sir! Sir! You do not raise your voice at me!"

"Why are you calling me sir?"

"Because I like saying 'sir!'"

"Um, excuse me. Why are we even talking about butts and sirs? Something that I don't have and some short word, why are we talking about it?" asked Blowhole.

"Fine! We'll leave, but I know something is going to happen, I just know it."

"Thank you for leaving."

The penguins then go back to their HQ, but no before Skipper gives a dirty look at Nori first.

"That was weird." said Nori.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." said Blowhole.

"Hey, what did Marlene mean by you being good now?"

Blowhole didn't say anything for a few seconds. He was afraid to tell Nori the truth, but he told her anyways.

"Well, I have no memory but everyone tells me I used to be a villain who was trying to take over the world."

"You used to be a villain?"

"Yeah, but I guess my memory was erased so I have no memory of me being evil. Nori I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Not telling you, I was afraid that if you knew I was evil before you wouldn't like me."

"Oh Blowhole, I like you just the way you are, your very handsome, and you changed you ways so that's good. Besides, I've always liked the bad boys hehe."

"You do?"

"Huh uh, no wonder why you looked so hot."

Blowhole's working eye just widen and he totally blushed. Nori just giggled.

"Well, your pretty hot yourself, hehe."

"Why thank you, shall we finish our food?"

"Lets."

Blowhole and Nori went back to eat their dinner after all that random stuff. After dinner Blowhole took Nori back to the dolphin habitat.

"I really enjoyed our date, Blowhole."

"I did too, Nori. I would kiss you goodbye, but I live here too hehe."

"That's right, so how about a goodnight kiss?"

"Sure."

Blowhole and Nori go in for a kiss. Blowhole was shaking but he still leaned in for a kiss, nothing was holding it him. But all of a sudden, a loud crash came to the Central Park Zoo. A giant robot started to attack the zoo, and at the control was the alliance of Hans, Clemson, and Savio!

"What the heck is that?" asked Nori.

"It looks like a giant robot!" said Blowhole.

*The penguins then come out of their HQ.*

"Men! And Ariana. MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" yelled Skipper.

Rico upchucked weapons out of his stomach and they used the weapons to attack the robot. But then the robot open a hatch, and out came the red lobster army and attacked the zoo on the ground. The lobsters took everyone, including the penguins hostage and the alliance came out of the robot.

"Ah, Skipper my old foe. We meet again." said Hans.

"Hans!" said Skipper.

"And I brought some old friends. You remember Clemson the lemur and Savio the snake right?"

"Good evening." said Savio.

"Hey, birds!" said Clemson.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to get revenge and finish what Dr. Blowhole started; to take over the world and destroy you!"

The alliance has taken over the zoo, and took everyone hostage. What will the penguins do, but more importantly, what's Blowhole going to do?


	7. He's Back

**Chapter 7: He's Back**

"Now go in every habitat in this zoo and tie up all of the zoo animals!" commanded Hans.

And that's exactly what the red lobsters did, went to all of the habitats and tied up every single animal. Blowhole and Nori was hiding in the dolphin habitat.

"Oh Blowhole, what's going on here?" asked Nori.

"I don't know, but I promise no matter what happens, I won't let anything bad happen to you." said Blowhole.

"Your so sweet Blowhole."

Nori gave Blowhole a kiss, but then all of a sudden a scream came from the otter habitat. It was Marlene!

"My friends! Nori, I'll be back!"

"Okay Blowhole, I'll be fine here."

"I'm coming guys!"

Blowhole rushed over to the otter habitat to help his otter friends. In the otter habitat Savio cornered both Marlene and Brandon with a hungry look on his face.

"Hmm, Hans did tell us to tie up all the animals, but I bet it won't mind if I bet two otters in my belly." said Savio.

"Please don't eat us!" said Marlene.

"Then I shall eat you first."

"No! If you want to eat my sister you're going to have to eat me first!" said Brandon.

"As you wish you stupid otter."

Savio then grabs Brandon with is mouth and starts to swallow him.

"Ahhh! I didn't really mean it! Get me out of here!"

"Enjoy your new home!"

But before Savio swallowed Brandon, Blowhole came and made Savio spit Brandon out. But sadly for Brandon, he was still covered in snake saliva.

"Brandon, are you okay?" asked Blowhole.

"Yeah, but I am now grossed out." said Brandon.

"Dr. Blowhole, is it really you?" asked Savio.

"I'm no doctor, but I do have a blowhole!"

Blowhole then punches Savio and starts to beat him up.

"Alright, Blowhole!" cheered Marlene.

"Get em! Get em!" said Brandon.

"This will teach you to eat my friends!"

"Blowhole, wait, you not in your right set of mind!"

"Oh I think I am, you evil snake!"

"No! I mean your not a good guy."

"Yes I am, I know I was evil before but I'm not anymore!"

But just then the red lobster army came to the otter habitat and out numbered Blowhole and the otters and tied them up.

"Take all three of them to the giant robot!" commanded Savio.

And so did the red lobster army did. The lobsters carried Blowhole and the otters to Hans and Clemson who were waiting inside the robot. The lobsters take the hostages inside the robot.

"Good work lobsters!" said Hans.

"What do you want with us?" asked Marlene.

"We seek revenge, little otter, on those troublesome penguins!"

"You won't get away with this!" said Brandon.

"That's what you guys think. Oh Clemson, show our friends the catch of the day!"

"With pleasure!" said Clemson.

Clemson then lifts up a red blanket and under that blanket is the penguins, all five of them! (A/N: You know, Ariana is also part of the penguin unit lol.)

"Skipper!" yelled Marlene.

"Marlene, don't worry, everything is going to be alright!" said Skipper.

"And that's not the only thing," said Clemson. "Savio, how about you show everyone- What the, what happen to you?"

"I was beat up!" said Savio.

"By who?"

"Dr. Blowhole!"

"What? Blowhole?"

"Right here." said Blowhole.

"Dr. Blowhole, how long have you been in this zoo?" asked Hans.

"A few days, but I love it here!"

"Ugh! That Mind Jacker really did mess up your mind! We're going to bring back your memory!"

"No! I don't want my old life! I want to keep the one I have now!"

"Is that so? Well I think we should show you what we were going to show everyone else. Oh Savio, if you would please."

Savio then lefts up the other red blanket, and under there was Nori tied up.

"Nori!"

"Blowhole, I'm scared!" said Nori.

"You monster! Let her go!"

"But she's Savio dinner, we don't want him to go hungry now do we?"

"NO!"

"Now hold on a minute, I'm a nice puffin, how about we settle this on a deal? Nori won't be snake dinner if you…turn evil again."

"I'm not turning evil just like that!"

"Oh I think you will, with our new invention…"

"Mind Reminder!" said that giant voice that always talk when Blowhole presses a button.

"Mind Reminder? I thought we agreed on the name Flashback Lazer?"

"Well its Mind Reminder now, deal with it lemur! Anyways, what will it be Blowhole? Become evil again, or say bye bye to your girlfriend?"

Blowhole looked at Nori, and his friends. He knew this choice would be wrong, but it had to be done.

"I'll turn evil again."

"Blowhole, no!" said Nori.

"I'm sorry Nori, but I love you. I'll do anything to protect you."

"Okay, Blowy."

"Brandon, Marlene."

"Yeah?" asked both otters.

"Thank you, for being the best friends I could ever ask for."

"Your welcome Blowhole." said Brandon.

"We love you!" said Marlene.

"I love you too, I won't forget you."

"True, you won't, but you won't remember that they were your friends!" said Hans.

Hans then turns on the Mind Reminder, shoot it at Blowhole and it gives him his memory back.

"Blowhole, can you hear me?"

"Yes…yes I can!" Blowhole said with his evil laugh.

"Yes! He's back!"

"Indeed I am, and now that I'm back, we will take over the world!"

Blowhole, or now we shall call him Dr. Blowhole once more, has turned evil! He has joined the alliance, and now that Savio, Clemson, Hans, and Dr. Blowhole has joined forces, there is no telling how much chaos will come to this world.


	8. Gain

**Chapter 8: Gain**

The red lobster army, and the alliance (with their newest member, Dr. Blowhole) took the prisoners to the jail cells they had in the robot. With the penguins, otters, and Nori still tied up, the lobsters throw them in the cell and locked the door.

"There, half of our plan is complete!" said Hans.

"Curse you Hans, you won't get away with this!" said Skipper.

"I beg to differ, Skipper, hey that rhymes! Anyways, we will get away with this, after we take over the world, we will destroy you."

"What exactly evil scheme do you have planed?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Well in the telly, the evil bad guy always tells the heroes their evil plan to take over the world." said Private.

"But we're not in the telly, are we now, Private?"

"Well no, but don't you guys want to be super evil villains by telling us your plan?"

"Hmmm, you may have a point."

"Hans, this could be a trap!"

"Quiet, Savio! I'm going to be a super evil villain by telling them our plan."

"Ugh."

"As you know, tomorrow is the New York Yankees parade due to their World Series win this year, and when the mayor gives them the key to the city, we will take over, take the key, make the city come to our demands, and soon we will work ourselves to the world!"

"No! Not the New York Yankees parade! How dare you ruin the special day of the greatest baseball team ever!" said Skipper.

"Meh, I'm more of a New York Mets fan." said Clemson.

"Mets suck!"

"Shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" said Dr. Blowhole. "Damn, I became evil again to take over the world not to baby sit loud mouth animals."

"Lets just leave the prisoners here while we prepare for tomorrow." said Hans.

The alliance, and the red lobster army left the jail room, but before Blowhole left the room, female voice told him to stop.

"Wait Blowhole." said Marlene.

"What do you what?" asked Dr. Blowhole.

"Blowhole, your still good, I can see it in you."

"Stop wasting your time, Marlene!" said Skipper.

"Skipper, so help me, if you don't shut that beak it won't get any otter lips for a month!"

"I'll shut up now."

"Anyways, your still good Blowhole, I know you are."

"I have no idea what you are talking about little otter, I've always been evil." said Dr. Blowhole.

"That's not true, dude!" said Brandon. "You were good before! Don't you remember? Marlene and I went all the way to Coney Island just to get you out of there and take you to the Central Park Zoo to live a better life."

"Y-you did?"

"Yes! Come on, Blowhole, remember!"

"I….I think…No! Th-that never happen."

"But Blowy, what about me?" asked Nori.

"What about you?"

"We were on a date, don't you remember that?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't date anyone not evil! And besides, like you would actually date someone who is as evil as me!"

"But, I did. I looked passed the evil that was in your past. I can see now your evilness, but deep inside you the Blowhole I knew is still in there somewhere."

"Who ever that 'Blowhole' was, he no longer exist!"

"That's not true, when I look into your eyes, I can tell that Blowhole is still in there."

Blowhole said nothing after words, just looking at Nori, and at the otters. He didn't know what to believe exactly.

"Blowhole, take the black rose from my head." said Nori.

"Why?" asked Dr. Blowhole.

"If you are truly evil for good, I want you to have my rose. It will give you a memory of me, even if you destroy me."

Blowhole just took the black rose off of Nori's head and just held it in his flippers. He once again looked at Nori was crying now. Blowhole's face may have not shown it, but deep inside him he was sad. He left the room to rejoin the alliance in the main control room.

"What took you so long?" asked Hans.

"I was just held up." said Dr. Blowhole.

"Doesn't matter. Alright everyone, tomorrow is the big day, the parade starts at noon tomorrow, after the New York Yankee team goes up to receive the key of the city from the mayor, we attack!"

"Oh! Can I were my New York Mets hat during the attack?" asked Clemson.

"Why are you asking me? I don't care if you where it."

"Yes! Going to show those dumb Yankees why the Mets are better!"

"Right. Anyways, everyone get a goodnight sleep. We must be ready for tomorrow."

"Before we sleep, I wanted to ask something."

"What is it, Blowhole."

"What will we do to the prisoners?"

"Well, Savio will have them for dinner of course!"

"Including the otters?"

"Yes, of course the otters. What do you think, we let them go, and Savio eats everyone else?"

"Well no…what about Nori?"

"She'll be eaten too."

"That's right, she will be my main course!" said Savio.

"Stop asking so many question and get some rest Blowhole."

"Alright, I'll go to sleep soon. I need to clear my head for a moment."

The alliance, and the red lobster army all left the main control room to sleep. Blowhole was alone in the room doing some serious thinking.

"Maybe those otters were right, maybe there is a good deep inside me…or, is this just all in my head, and are they just saying this to trick me?"

Blowhole didn't know what to think. Is he evil because his memory is back? Or is it because the alliance is turning evil again? But now, he wasn't even thinking at all. In fact, he was actually singing…

_Here I am again _

_Going to cure the common cold _

_End world hunger and _

_get my movie sold and I'm..._

_Gonna teach the world to sing _

_Give em' all a hand _

_Solve their problems and _

_Gonna take a stand_

_I look around _

_come back down _

_Try to rearrange it once again_

_you hold your own _

_nose to the stone _

_you got it and you don't know what it is_

_Would you gain?_

_Time after time it's the same _

_ol' wrong _

_Change and you change it's the same _

_ol' song_

"No…I must be evil again. Its who I was before!" Blowhole said to himself. "But…is it worth it?"

_I'm bothered by the fact _

_You can not take you back _

_It goes on record and _

_Multiplies at that and a... _

_I gotta break it down _

_to it's smallest part _

_put it back together and _

_call it art_

_I look around _

_come back down _

_Try to rearrange it once again_

_you hold your own _

_nose to the stone _

_you got it and you don't know what it is_

_Would you gain?_

_Time after time it's the same _

_ol' wrong _

_Change and you change it's the same _

_ol' song_

_Would you gain?_

_Time after time it's the same _

_ol' wrong _

_Change and you change it's the same _

_ol' song_

_Would you gain?... _

"No! I am good….but…What about all my plans for revenge against the humans?" asked Blowhole to himself again.

_Would you gain?..._

_Time after time it's the same _

_ol' wrong _

_Change and you change it's the same _

_ol' song_

_Time after time it's the same _

_ol' wrong _

_Change and you change it's the same _

_ol' song_

_Time after time it's the same _

_ol' wrong _

_you change and you change...you change and you change... _

_you change and you change...you change and you change... _

_you change and you change...you change and you change…_

_Would you gain?_

**(End of song)**

"Alright…I know what I must do now!"

_Author's Note: The song used in this chapter is called "Gain" by Virgos Merlot, all the credit of this song goes to them! Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter. ^^_


	9. The Parade

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait everyone. My computer has a virus and I can't use it. So till I get a new computer now I have to use my mom's small laptop. Sorry for the long wait everyone._

Chapter 9:The Parade

The next morning, it was time. The alliance and the red lobster army were getting ready to invade the parade and take over the city. The penguins, otters, and Nori was still tied and locked up in the other room. It was just about time for attack.

"Alright everyone, today is the day!" said Hans, "Today we invade the parade and take over this city!"

"Yeah and show those Yankees that its all about the Mets!" said Clemson.

"Okay seriously, shut up about that! No one cares about you stupid soccer issue."

"Its baseball for one, and two I care!"

"Both of you idiots stop you're bickering and lets do this alright!" said Savio.

"Who you calling an idiot?"

"The puffin and lemur, that's who!"

Hans, Clemson, and Savio continued to argue while Blowhole just watched.

"Are you guys done yet?" asked Blowhole.

"Well it depends on how the idiot lemur and puffin behaves."

"I am not an idiot! It was my idea to set up this alliance in the first place!" said Hans.

"Yeah! Well it was my idea to rain on this parade!" said Clemson.

"No it wasn't! It was my idea! Your just the stupid Mets fan!"

"I am not a stupid Mets fan! If I was a Yankees fan then I would be stupid!"

"SHUT UP! The parade starts in 5 minutes so would everyone just shut up and get ready?" asked Blowhole.

"Fine." They all said at once.

"Now then, lets go downtown and crash that parade!"

The alliance then stopped their arguing and they got ready for attack at downtown where the parade was going to be held.

_~Meanwhile, at downtown.~_

The parade has started. Confetti rained on the streets, and a giant float was coming with the World Series champions, the New York Yankees. As the parade went on, the alliance is moving into action and ready to take over.

"Alright everyone this is it, as soon as the Yankees gets on stage with the mayor we attack!" said Hans.

"Yes! We will teach those damn Yankees a thing or two!" said Clemson.

"Okay seriously stop with the baseball talk. We're going to take over the world not baseball!"

"Well you're the one who put this baseball fan lemur in your alliance!"

"Both of you shut up! Lets just focus on the plan." said Savio.

As the alliance stopped their arguing again, they were finally ready for attack. After what seemed to be a year to finish, the parade ended and the New York Yankees were on stage. The mayor of the city went on the stage with the key of the city to give to the baseball team.

"Greetings people of Manhattan, after a long and hard baseball season I am proud to introduce to you this year's World Series champions, the New York Yankees!" said the mayor.

The crowed cheered and clapped for their team, the crowed was just so happy.

"Now I would also like to introduce you all to the MVP of the World Series, shortstop, number two, Derek Jeter!"

Derek Jeter then went up to the stand to give a speech to the fans, but before he did the alliance's giant robot crashed the party. Everyone was now running in fear. The giant robot opened and the red lobster army came out and attack. The alliance came out of the giant robot and took over the stage.

"Alright mayor, hand over the key to the city now!" said Hans.

Although, this Hans is an animal, the mayor couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Ah! Don't hurt me!" said the mayor.

"Ugh, right, humans can't understand animals."

Hans just took the key of the city and ran with it.

"Yes! We got the key to the city, now we can take over this town! All three of us!"

"Three?" asked Savio.

"Yeah, you, me, and Clemson."

"What about Dr. Blowhole?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about…wait, where is the mammal fish?"

"Right here!" said Blowhole.

And he wasn't alone, he had the penguins, otters, and Nori by his side.

"Blowhole! What are you doing?" asked Hans.

"Doing what's right!"

"And now that we're free we're going to lay the smack down on your candy asses!" said Skipper.

"My butt is made out of candy?" asked Clemson.

"I didn't even know I had a butt." Said Savio.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," said Hans. "Attack!"

The red lobster army and the alliance rushed to attack and so did the good guys. All war broke out, the penguins were fighting the red lobster army, Brandon and Marlene were taking on Savio, Nori was…tickling Clemson (I guess its her way of fighting) and Blowhole was taking on Hans.

"How could you Blowhole, I made brought back your memory and this is how you repay me?" asked Hans.

"You did, but my old memory took over." Said Blowhole.

"Don't you mean your new memory?"

"Uh, well I guess your right. But the point is I don't want to be evil!"

"So be it."

Hans then tackled Blowhole and stared to fight him. Blowhole fought back. The battle went on, even though the good guys were out numbered, they still fought with all their hearts. However, it wasn't enough. The numbers were just too great for our heroes, and were caught by the alliance.

"It seems your plan has failed Blowhole. You should of stayed evil like you were suppose to." said Hans.

"Blowhole, I'm sorry." Said Skipper.

"For what?" asked Blowhole.

"For not trusting you at first, your old memory may be back but you are good now."

"Thank you for understanding, Skipper. But its Brandon and Marlene you should thank. If it wasn't for them I could be evil still right now."

"Your welcome Blowhole." Both Brandon and Marlene said.

"So I guess this is the end?" asked Brandon.

"I guess so little bro." said Marlene.

"Aw man, I just got here and I'm going to die already." Said Nori.

"No you won't Nori, I have my memory back and I remember everything."

"What do you mean?"

"This!"

Blowhole then presses a button on his robot eye which makes a laser come out and shuns everyone who gets hit. And I really mean stun, they really got shun. When they got hit by the laser they couldn't move a muscle. The alliance and the red lobster army were on the ground and shunted. Blowhole got up and helped his friends up.

"You did it Blowhole! You saved us!" said Private.

"I did didn't I?" asked Blowhole looking proud.

"Yeah yeah!" said Rico.

"Now what to do with the alliance?"

"I have an idea," said Skipper.

The red lobster army woke up in a tank full of water, but not just any water.

"Welcome to Red Lobster, how am I serve you?" asked the waiter.

"Did he say, Red Lobster?" asked one lobster.

And with that all the lobsters yelled, we all know what their fait is going to be. Clemson, Savio and Hans woke up back in Hoboekn but they were all in the same habitat. Or was it a habitat? They were locked up in a cage.

"Hey, why are we in a cage?" asked Savio.

"I don't know, there's words on the bottom of this cage. Who knows how to read?" asked Clemson.

"I do," said Hans. "It says 'Homosexual animals in this cage, do not let out so their mating won't be disturbed.' Wait what?"

"We're not homosexuals!" said Savio.

"Well…I am a little." Said Clemson.

Savio and Hans looked at each other and said this one thing.

"Get us out of here!" said both Hans and Savio.

And now we go to the Central Park Zoo to met our heroes who saved the day. The penguins invited Brandon, Marlene, Nori, and Blowhole over to the HQ.

"Attention everyone," said Skipper. "Now, I want to give everyone a flipper and a paw for Blowhole!"

Everyone was clapping for Blowhole for saving the day.

"Thank you everyone, but I want to thank Brandon and Marlene, my best friends. Thank you for showing me the path to the good side and living a better life."

"Anything for a friend Blowhole," said Marlene.

"Your rock Blowhole!" said Brandon.

"Thank you Brandon and Marlene."

"So are you going to stay in the zoo?"

"Well I have no where else to go, and besides, there is a pretty a lady here who I want to know better."

"And there is a handsome guy I want to get to know better as well." Nori said.

Blowhole and Nori kissed each other on they're nuzzle. Blowhole has finally found his happiness. He made new friends, has a better life, and found the girl of his dream. What more could a dolphin ask for?

**The End**


End file.
